monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:MidnightSunn
Chętnie popisze tylko się podpisz ; ) Witaj Witaj na Monster High Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Toralei Stripe. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Medeline (dyskusja) 13:50, maj 1, 2012 ________________________________________________________________________________________ Gdyż Nefera jest związana z Cleo, Ramzesem, Neferette. Jak chcesz możesz usunąć kategorie i napisać, dlaczego są niepotrzebne. Kaciak 16:49, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Oto ona!! thumb|Proszę bardzo _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Re:twój profil Zauważyłam, że przy "mam 13 lat" ''masz tam inną czcionkę. Poza tym nie możesz być ''girls, ponieważ 'girls' to dziewczyny, a ty, jesteś jedną dziewczyną. Czyli 'girl'. Dziękuję za uwagę, Witaj MidlightSunn Wiatj MidlightSunn! Ty to masz fajnie, bo mieszkasz nad morzem :3 też bym tak chciała... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wybacz Mid, ale w celu otrzymania rollbacka administrator musi być biurokratą *bardzo mądre* ;) Ja dopiero odzyskałam Administratora, poczekaj na Salli. 30pxKaciak~ We all mad here... 20:12, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Remat to ja wdooowa teścik prooosszę Księżycowa zmora-Cresent01 (dyskusja) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hej Mid kiedy w końcu zrobisz mnie jako simkę? July Star SF Ty też? Fajnie ^^ Gram na odcinku czwartym. A ty? - TheseVidmo (dyskusja) 16:17, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ przepraszam a tak w ogóle to nawet nie wiedziałam że można parę na raz dodać ToraleiK. Zrób mnie w simsach(wejdź na mój profil tam jest jak wyglądam) I ♥ Kev Nish *♥* _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hej wejdź na GG Ps:Salli mówi że zasłużyłam NA ROLLBACKA! YAY _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Czemu usunelas moj blog "GH"(tak wiem, za to ze powinno byc na MHWPW), ale to byl moj blog, byl popularny, duzo osob go lubilo, a ty go usunelas, mozesz go przywrocic, jak go usuwalas , nawet nie dalas mi ostrzezenia ze go usuniesz! :(( SpectraMH (dyskusja) 07:37, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) To Dla Ciebie: To dla cb za to ze nie chcialas usunac mojego bloga(znowu), hehe: thumbthumb|malutka Venus SpectraMH (dyskusja) 18:09, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________ MidnightSunn! Pomocy! Niejaka Clawdee usuwa cały tekst z artykułów! Trzeba coś z tym zrobić! Już usunęła cały tekst z Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Jackson Jekyll, Scarah Screams, Strachu... udało mi się uratować kilka ostatnich artykułów (skopiowałam je do Worda). :) Widzę, że długo tu jesteś, ja jestem dopuiero od dzisiaj. Tak, to prawda - ta Clawdee jest okropna. Wiem,że nie jestem nawet rollbackiem (trochę czytałam o Administratorach itd.), ale chcę Wam pomóc, na tyle ile moje konto usera mi pozwala xD. Paa Heh, dużo to ja nie zrobię, ale postaram się. Ok, masz rację nie są potrzebne. ''Catrine40 Decyzja Chciałam się Ciebie zapytać, czy dałabyśmi uprawnienia (przynajmniej) rollbacka jeśli mogę prosić, choć pewnie nie zasługuję ;( Aha, zapytam się jej Catrine40] _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hym.... Pomyślmy. Jakie ty wykonałaś edycję? Popatrzmy: Twój Użytkownik, dyskusja, dyskusja. Po za tym soryy za ostrość, ale zablokowałam kompa i nie pamiętałam hasła, dopiero jak coś tam zrobili, to weszłam, połowa moich rzeczy na kompie usunięta. (W tym moje kochane simsy i zdjęcia które potargałam). Wracam na Wiki- Tu mnie pocieszą. Jasne. Połowa ludków odchodzi. Jeszcze na dodatek to mdłe tło które coraz bardziej mnie odraża do wchodzenia na Wiki.Poprawie się. Jak zmienicie tło. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ No niestety moim zdaniem nie :-/ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Robiąc to, złamałabym regulamin. Więc... a w sumie co z tego. I tak będziesz najlepszą biurokratką :) (rany, dawno nie robiłam tych emotek, one chociaż mają jakis wpływ na nastrój) Możesz mnie za to zablokować , reszta też może . Teraz nic tutaj sie dla mnie nie liczy . *może zostałybysmy tu choćby i we dwie i pokazały, że same możemy wszystko zrobić? Może usunęłybysmy wszysciuteńkie strony, odblokowali bysmy wszystkich i wszystko zaczęło by sie od nowa? nowy regulamin? strony? userzy? * <- to mi teraz przyszło na mysl, ale wiem, że jestem niepoczytalna, a to jest niemożliwe . od wakacji, gdy wchodze na wiki mam mine jak głaz. TERAZ, MHW zawodzi mnie jak m.in. Monster High 4 : Back And Deader Than Ever. May the odds be ever in your favor ~ Pomyślnych igrzysk... 13:39, wrz 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Od rana do nocy po kilkadziesiąt razy czytam Igrzyska . To wciąga :) Oddaje mój nastrój ! DALEJ KATNISS :> GALE ! PEETA! PIJUS HAYMITCH! PRIM! RUE ! SALLI! xD _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Niepotrzebnie ;) Nawet, gdy będzie na NIE, to i tak jestes biurokratką :) May the odds be ever in your favor ~ Pomyślnych igrzysk... 14:56, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Pomyślałam, że np. Lala ma na swojej stronie napisany cytat "Hej laski, posłuchajcie.."tylko Frankie go nie ma. Bezproblemowo skopiowałam cytat lali i wkleiłam do Frankie (oczywiście go zmieniałam) ale zamiast cudzysłowia pojawiło mi się takie coś 1 i 2. Czy mogłabyś dać tam ten duży szablon (fioletowy cudzysłow). P.S. Salli zgodziła się bym została rollbackiem ;) Jak już Salli da ci biurokratkę to proszę (*błaga na kolanach*) zrobisz mi jakiś sensowny podpis. Salli pisała mi że nie ma czasu. Catrine40 Ok Narazie będę używać tego podpisu Wejdziesz na czat? Catrine40 Widzę, że nowe tło? Wg. mnie jest bardziej motywujące do pracy tylko... nie wszędzie się ono pojawia ;( Już się zmieniło, jest właściwie bardziej zachęcające. Można by powiedzieć, że oryginalne ;>. Nie wiem jak inni, mam nadzieję(pewnei jak ty), że im się spodoba. P.S. Mogłabyś zmienić dyskusję na tablicę? BTW, czytałas Kosogłosa ? Ja własnie skończyłam. Ryczałam jak dziecko, czego zwykłam nie robić. Podsumowując, ona wybrała Gale'a (Gale ♥) , ale nigdy go już nie zobaczyła, więc została z Peetą ;( Gary Ross, powiedział w wywiadzie, że reżyserując film chce zroić cos swojego, więc ma nadzieje, że zrobiinne zakończenie. Jak przeczytasz, to napisz . Jesli nie, to przepraszam za zdradzenie zakończenia ;( P.S. Tak niedawno sie zdziwiłam, bo rzeczywiscie wszystko wokół mnie przypomina akcję książki. 1) Mieszkam w najbiedniejszej dzielnicy w miescie - Dwunasty Dystrykt jest najbiedniejszym Dystryktem 2) 12 D. jest górniczy - moje miasto słynie z kopalni, często widzę maszerujących górników (nawet nasza drużyna piłkarska nazywa sie Górnik xD) 3) Kotna nie jest jakos wyszkolona, ale wygrała na Głodowych - a ja mam taką psychikę (cóż, obsesyjnie oglądam Igrzyska, oraz horrory np. normalnie z kims rozmawiam, ale w głowie układam plan ucieczki lub myslę co mam najbliżej pod reką, aby móc zaatkować), że potrafie z każdego przedmiotu zrobić broń, z zabaw podwórkowych umiem strzelać z procy i łuku z drewna, zawsze w piórnku mój cyrkiel jest pierwszy pd ręką. mam idealnie ostro zatemperowane ołówki , więc przyznaje - jestem TOTALNIE dziwna xD To dlatego, że od małego oglądam horrory, kryminały, thrillery :> Nawet dzisiaj taki chłopak mnie wkurzał, więc powiedziałam mu, że moge upozorować jego smierć, by wyglądała jak wypadek, więc już sie przymknął. Happy Hunger Games And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor Kosogłos ~ Słyszysz wybuch armaty na arenie. Spoglądasz w górę, widzisz herb i... ...swoje zdjęcie. 13:34, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Podpis sliczny ♥ Z trubutów to kocham : - Katniss (rzecz jasna . ) - Peeta (bo od naszego 12) - Haymitch (bo trybutem był :> uwielbiam) - Finnick (kooocham go :>) - Rue (uwielbiam) - Thresh (koooocham go :>) - Liszka (podziwiam za inteligencje . ja bym na cos takiego nie wpadła .) -Mags (uwielbiam) Reszta też jest całkiem przyzwoita, ale to moi ulubieńcy :> Ach, miej Peetę :D Ja kocham Gale'a :> ♥♥♥♥♥ I Cinnę :> I Finnick'a :>Moje słodziaki ♥ Kocham Thresha (nie jest ładny , ale (:) i Caesara (ale tylko za to, że ma usmiech od ósemki do ósemki :> Taki rozesmiany stary dziad ♥) Nie no, ja kocham wszystkich xD A Ty, kogo kochasz ? Nie no, co za pytanie ;/ Musisz przeczytać Kosogłosa, bo tam są takie odpały z urządzeniem zwanym ''Telemankiet . Gale i Kotna ciągle cos żartują z Telemankietu :> Kosogłos - Czyli Fanka Telemankietu ~ Słyszysz wybuch armaty na arenie. Spoglądasz w górę, widzisz herb i... ...swoje zdjęcie. 16:04, wrz 20, 2012 (UTC) Czy ja lubięTwilight? KOcham ! No przecież niedługo do kina na drugą częsć czwórki :o A wtedy jak pisałysmy na GG , to przez przypadek podałam ci link do Zmierzchu, a nie do Głodowych, wiec sie poprawie * http://jakwkinie.pl/Igrzyska-Smierci-2012-Lektor-PL,32015f.html Dobrze, że przynajmniej sie nie kłócimy, bo moim mężem jest Gale :> (lub Cinna, wszystko zależy od przeznaczenia xD Albo Finnick , lub Thresh xD) Kosogłos - Czyli Fanka Telemankietu ~ Słyszysz wybuch armaty na arenie. Spoglądasz w górę, widzisz herb i... ...swoje zdjęcie. 07:46, wrz 22, 2012 (UTC) Ja tak mam, że mam 'original husband' :> (czyli takiego oryginalnego jedynego męża) I mam mężów w każdym filmie, wiec dumnie odpowiadam: Jake'a ;) Jake :> Serio fajny masz ten podpis :> Mnie już zajarzysty podpis dla mnie nie inteesuje, wiec żeby to pokazać, w moim nabazgroliłam jakis tekst z książki :> -Katniss... - mówi Peeta półgłosem. - Dzisiaj nie ma co patrzeć. Nic się nie wydarzyło, nie słyszelismy wystrzału. - odpowiadam znacznie bardziej przejęta posiłkiem.-Katniss... -Więc powinnismy podzielić jeszcze jedną bułkę?- czuję, że nie chcę go słuchać.-Katniss... -Czyli ser zostawimy na jutro? -Katniss... -CO?! -Thresh nie żyje. ~ Słyszysz wybuch armaty na arenie. Spoglądasz w górę, widzisz herb i... ...swoje zdjęcie. 17:52, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Jest nowa trylogia na podstawie Igrzysk, Niezgodna http://lubimyczytac.pl/ksiazka/95156/niezgodna Napewno nie przebije Igrzysk, ale i tak przeczytam :) Tata mi już zamówił :> RE:Biurokraci Niestety nie mam możliwości odbierania uprawnień użytkownikom bez wyraźnej przyczyny, takiej jak wandalizmy czy działanie na szkodę wiki. Sama nieaktywność nie jest już wystarczającym powodem. — Sovq 06:43, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) Sprawa Hej Mind! Mam sprawe,mogłabyś usunąć tą strone,opsałam powód na dyskusj tej strony Link:http://pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Grace_Reaper Pozdrawiam Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! :D Jakobstein Dlaczego odeszłaś? Cześć wygrałam głosowanie na adminke do kogo mam się zgosić po prawa? LagoonaBlue111 (dyskusja) 17:42, lis 7, 2012 (UTC) A dokładnie do kogo? LagoonaBlue111 (dyskusja) 16:50, lis 8, 2012 (UTC) Mam małe pytanko. A więc czy jak dodam dużo kategorii ale za jednym razem (sensownych) to mnie nie zablokujesz? Jak nie to narysuję ci twoją ulubioną postać tylko napisz jaką ;) Ostatnio mało cię widzimy. Popraw swoje edycje lub okaż znak życia. Cześć! Miło, że ktoś tu jeszcze o mnie pamięta :) W wyniku pewnych komplikacji, związanych z moją jednodniową przerwą od wiki, utraciłam to prawo :/ Teraz uparcie dążę do jego odzyskania :) Dokładnie. Może wejdziemy na czat? Przynajmniej nie będziemy rozpowszechniać wszechobecnego tu spamu :3 Ja też! :D Ave Siemka Mid! Co tam u Ciebie? Odezwij się kiedyś! ;) Ok, wbiłam ;D Ok, jak chcesz ;)